Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic systems and, in particular, to circuits associated with amplifiers.
Description of the Related Technology
A desire for circuits to consume less power has led to amplifiers, such as power amplifiers, being configured to improve power added efficiency (PAE) in certain applications. For instance, increased PAE in a mobile device can lead to increased battery life. However, improving PAE can come at the expense of other performance parameters, such as linearity. Linearity can be a significant performance parameter, for example, in a power amplifier system that is configured to transmit signals in a plurality of different frequency bands. Engineering tradeoffs between achieving a relatively high PAE and relatively high linearity have been difficult to balance in certain applications.